


[Podfic Cover] Something Unlike the Prime Directive

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Xan's Podfic Covers [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic Cover Art, Pseudoscience, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Podfic cover for frecklebomb's podfic of shihadchick's fic.In its early stages, this project appears to be achieving the initial goals, and has greatly expanded the availability of samples for study across a broad range of disciplines.
Relationships: Nick Bjugstad/Kyle Rau
Series: Xan's Podfic Covers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Xan's Favourite Cover Art





	[Podfic Cover] Something Unlike the Prime Directive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Something Unlike the Prime Directive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582175) by [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic). 

> I was THRILLED when frecklebomb asked me to make a cover for this podfic. The story wouldn't have been my first choice to read but frecklebomb's podfic is the bomb, and I was immediately inspired for the cover.
> 
> I said to other people before: Cover art making is a gamble for me. I often have a ~vision~ of what I want things to look like, and it's rare that the vision becomes reality.
> 
> This is one of the covers where it worked.
> 
> I've included all the versions I made. The jellyfish and tentacles are all hand drawn by me, and the notes in 2 of the versions are handwritten by me, too.
> 
> The first version is the one frecklebomb chose, but I'm fond of the others as well, so have all of them for comparison's sake.

### Version 1 - official version

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Covers/prime-directive_notes_exclusion_big.png)

Drawings and notes by me, click for bigger.

### Version 2 - 1st draft

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Covers/prime-directive_nonotes2_big.png)

Drawings by me, click for bigger.

### Version 3 - 2nd draft

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Covers/prime-directive_big.png)

Drawings and notes by me, click for bigger.

### Version 4 - 3rd draft

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Covers/prime-directive_exclusion_big.png)

Drawings by me, click for bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/kreativeerguesse) for more podfic and cover art updates.
> 
> All feedback loved, especially on which cover version you personally liked best (and why)!


End file.
